


Rain-Soaked Reflections

by hermione_vader



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_vader/pseuds/hermione_vader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for avengerkink.  Steve resolves his feelings for Thor out in the middle of thunderstorm.  Neither of them mind the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain-Soaked Reflections

The rain _rata-tatatat_ ed on the mansion's roof like a snare drum roll.  The thunder _thrumm_ ed in the distance, still twelve seconds behind the snaps and crackles of lightning.  Steve stared out his bedroom window and counted the space between them to distract himself from...from everything, he supposed.  From the night he couldn't stop thinking about, the kisses he shouldn't have given, the bed he couldn't believe he shared.  
  
He'd just finished counting another round when Tony flung the door open.  
  
"Are you watching this?"  Tony motioned towards the window.  
  
"Yeah.  It's kind of beautiful if you just sit back---"  
  
"Not the storm.  You have to look _down_."  Tony pointed outside, towards the concrete patio they almost never used.  
  
Steve walked over to the window and saw what Tony meant.  
  
Thor was sitting cross-legged on the patio, wearing nothing but a white tank top and red boxer shorts.  His head was tilted up toward the sky and his hand rested on his knees.  He simply let the raindrops blanket him.  
  
"You got any idea what he's doing?" Tony asked.  
  
"Nope.  But he looks peaceful."   
  
"Really?  That's all you got?  Because we're taking bets."  Tony pulls a pen and a rumpled piece of paper out of his pocket.  "I've got Bruce and Natasha down for 'meditation,' Coulson down for 'acting like a defiant five-year-old,' and Clint and I picked 'plotting to kill us all in a lightning strike.'"  
  
Steve leaned forward and rested his hand on the glass.  "Maybe he's protecting us.  He's the god of thunder, isn't he?"  
  
Tony scrawled something on the paper.  "Okay, I've got you down for 'quasi-mystical protection ceremony.'"  
  
Steve shook his head and strode out of the room.  
  
*  
  
Steve went downstairs, slid the sliding glass door open, and stuck his hand out.  The drops hammered his arm and dripped onto the concrete with clean _plop-plops_.  "Thor?  You might want to come in."  
  
"No, I do not."  Thor didn't look back.  
  
"Alright, but the storm's only going to get closer."  Steve pulled his arm back and shook the droplets off.  
  
"I assure it will not, my friend."   
  
"Really."  
  
Thor turned his head to the side.  "Oh, yes."  
  
Steve stepped onto patio and paused, letting the rain splatter on his bare feet.  As he stared at Thor's still form, part of him wanted to grab his sketchbook and capture the raindrops rolling down Thor's back and arms, how his limp blond hair hung against his shoulders, the way his white tank top clung to his muscles...Steve refused to think about what the other part of him wanted to do and pushed himself farther out on the saturated concrete.  
  
"Why _are_ you out here, anyway?" Steve asked as he sat down next to Thor.  He cringed as the water seeped into his gray sweatpants.  
  
"What were you doing inside?"   
  
"Watching the storm."  
  
"As was I, Captain."  Thor glanced at Steve and lighting snapped across the horizon.  
  
"In the rain."  
  
"Yes.  Rain is...rain is a vexation and a comfort."  Thor smirked.  "Not unlike you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Thor shifted to face Steve.  "Your presence can be calming, even inspiring, Captain, but with too much of you, if one gets too close, things become most confusing very quickly."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The more someone wants you, the more you pull back.  It is most perplexing."  The sky rumbled behind Thor.  Steve counted: only ten seconds this time.  
  
"You've lost your point, I think.  That not how the rain---"  
  
Thor interrupted him with a kiss.  He slipped his wet fingers under Steve's chin and slid his tongue across Steve's lips.  The sky flashed in front of them again.  
  
"As I said, Captain: a comfort and a vexation," Thor said, rubbing his thumb in circles on Steve's thigh.  He leaned in for a much harder kiss.  More thunder---only eight seconds now.

Steve pushed Thor's drenched shirt up and ran his hands up and down the god's back.  He swore the rain picked up right then, drumming down on them as Thor pulled him in close and squeezed his cock through his sweatpants until he was hard.  Thor yanked Steve's shirt off and he felt like he'd lost a thick layer of skin, but he leaned in closer, twisting Thor's dripping hair through his fingers.  It had been like this that first, unmentionable time a week before---all lips and limbs and a dizzying lightness, but now the rain had wiped the unnerving veil from it.  
  
Thor pushed his red shorts off, and then they both kneeled up, and he shoved Steve's pants down.  Steve looked down and saw the raindrops coating their hardened cocks.  This was absolutely real, not kind-of-sort-of maybe a very erotic dream this time.  Steve took a ragged breath and grabbed them both and began stroking.  Slowly, gently.  
  
"Must you be so timid about it, Captain?" Thor snapped.  Another crack of lightning.  The thunder followed four seconds later.  
  
Steve smirked and squeezed them together roughly.  Again.  And again.  And twice more until they came together and thick whiteness mixed with rainwater on their abdomens.  Thor pulled Steve in and held him against tightly.  
  
"How long before I lose you again?" he murmured in Steve's ear.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Thor," Steve said, brushing a few strands of hair out of Thor's eyes.  "Last time, I had no clue what I was doing.  I was...I was kind of embarassed."  
  
Thor half-smiled.  "Oh, that was all?  I could have reassured you, you know.  I'd assumed you'd found me a disappointing partner."  
  
"No.  You're definitely not that."  Steve kissed him, lightly at first, but then deepened it.  Another snap across the sky answered.  
  
Then they heard Tony's voice from the doorway.  "Keep it up, boys, the internet is going to love you!"  
  
The thunder only waited two seconds this time.


End file.
